Now that I found you
by theprettygirlwholoves
Summary: She is just an ordinary girl who made a promise with her childhood friend in the past. However, what will happen if she already forgot the promise they made? Will she be able to remember it? What will he do to make her remember such an eminently important promise? Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Summary**: She is just an ordinary girl who made a promise with her childhood friend in the past. However, what will happen if she already forgot the promise they made? Will she be able to remember it? What will he do to make her remember such an eminently important promise?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu

**Chapter 1:**

It is still 5:00 am but Rein is already awake and energetically prepares packed lunch and breakfast in the kitchen. She carefully selects the ingredients inside the pantry. Her silky blue hair is neatly tied and a hair clip is placed on her bangs to prevent it from covering her turquoise orbs. She wears a light blue dress flowing above her knees. It is stained with flour, eggs, butter, cream and chocolate. She can feel the frosty wind subtly touching her toes as she measures every ingredient meticulously.

"This is my fifth time preparing a simple milk chocolate cake and packed lunch. I hope it will taste good. I hope he will like it." Rein beamed.

After preheating the oven, Rein cautiously placed the cake inside and set the timer. She began cleaning the utensils and carefully placed them inside the cupboard. Thereafter, Rein heard her twin sister, Fine, walking downstairs towards the kitchen, Rein greeted her with a blissful smile carved on her face.

"Good morning Fine! Did you sleep well last night?" Rein asked cheerfully.

Fine, who is still somnolent, just responded with a simple nod.

"Uh, okay. Want some rolled egg and pancake?" Rein offered.

Fine immediately sat up straight and accepted Rein's offer with glistening eyes filled with delight.

"Thank you Rein!" Fine replied and gently smiled.

"D-does it tastes good?" Rein inquired in a very soft tone.

"You improved a lot Rein!" Fine replied while stuffing the pancake in her mouth.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for that wonderful remark." Rein said as she watched her sister's joyful façade while eating.

"Why did you prepare all of this anyway?" Fine pried.

Fine's question sent chills down Rein's spine. "U-uh…w-well… Bright asked m-me out yesterday." Rein timidly answered and instantly covered her flustered face. Fine almost choked upon hearing Rein's answer.

"H-he…Bright...asked... you o-out?" Fine managed to utter between her coughs.

"This is the second time he asked me out so I suppose that everything will be all right. We're just going to have a picnic in the amusement park." Rein explained while lightly patting Fine's back.

"I understand. Good luck Rein!" Fine exclaimed after gulping the glass of water Rein gave her.

"Thank you." Rein stated followed by a sigh."

"Oh, I almost forgot, make sure to be back before dinner, mom said that we're going to her friends place tonight." Fine calmly said before putting her plate in the sink.

"Is it a formal dinner?" Rein inquired while checking the cake inside the oven.

"Uhm, I don't have an idea." Fine simply replied.

"Okay." Rein said. Subsequently, a series of thoughts flooded her mind. Rein was quite troubled by the unexplainable and strange feeling she feels deep within her. She averted her gaze from the chocolate cake and glanced at the calendar. _'Why do I feel this way? Is there something important that I don't remember?' _Rein asked herself with uncertainty written all over her face.

"Fine, do you remember anything special about today?" Rein asked.

"Uh..."Fine placed her hand on her chin and thought of it for a matter of seconds, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry Rein, I do not remember anything. I guess you are just merely recalling something or you're just nervous because Bright asked you out."

"I agree. Perhaps, I'm just imagining things." Rein said as she headed to her room. However, she can feel that she certainly did forget something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 2:**

Rein began preparing herself after putting the cake as well as the packed lunch in their respective containers. She fixed her hair into a French braid. She wears a simple short sleeved white blouse and a knee-length denim skirt. She also wears a 3.5 inch high wedge shoes to match Bright's height. While applying some makeup, her mother, Elsa, approached her.

"Bright is waiting downstairs dear." Elsa said as she smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"T-thank you mother." Rein nervously replied. She hurriedly grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs. Rein accidentally stumbled upon hitting an object lying on the staircase but fortunately, Bright caught her.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Rein promptly apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." Bright replied with a gentle smile on his face which made Rein's heart beat faster.

"You should not run on staircases Rein or else you might slip next time around." Elsa told her daughter followed by a soft giggle.

"I-I'll surely keep that in mind mom." Rein stuttered while hiding her flushed face.

Despite of the sprightly conversation, Rein is still bothered by the peculiar feeling which keeps on haunting her. She suddenly felt that something similar to this occurred before. Perceiving Rein's sudden change of expression, Bright held Rein's warm hand securely.

"Are you all right Rein?" Bright locked his gaze at Rein's turquoise orbs. His ruby eyes are filled with worry.

"Huh? Ah, I'm definitely all right!" Rein waved her free hand to justify her answer. Bright was slightly confused but just smiled at Rein.

"Take care. Be sure to be back before dinner." Elsa reminded her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Yes mom." Rein replied with a sweet smile on her face.

**At the park**

"You look troubled beforehand. Did something happen?" Bright asked.

"I feel like there is something tremendously important that I seemingly can't remember." Rein explained.

"Amnesia?" Bright said followed by a soft chuckle.

"There's no way that could ever happen to me." Rein replied and laughed. As they continued roaming around the amusement park, a familiar voice called Rein's name in a familiar manner.

"Huh?" Rein stopped on her tracks and hastily turned to see who called her. Bright instantly noticed her sudden motion.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Bright asked and looked confusedly at Rein.

"Did you hear that? I just heard someone call my name." Rein stated as she stared directly at the crowd.

"I heard nothing. You've been spacing out recently. Are you sure you're all right?" Bright asked once again as he touched Rein's forehead which quickly interrupted the train of thoughts flooding Rein's mind.

"O-of course! I'm a-absolutely okay!" Rein replied as she took Bright's hand and urged him to continue walking. However, Rein is utterly aware that she heard that familiar voice before.

"Rein, I heard that Shade is back." Bright stated hesitantly.

"Shade?" Rein is now extremely disturbed. She knows that name but can't picture the appearance of that person.

It was as if lightning struck Rein's mind which made her remember him partially. "Ah, I remember now!" Rein abruptly exclaimed.

"W-what? I don't understand Rein." Bright bent and fixed his gaze at Rein's eyes. He leaned closer to her until their faces are just inches apart.

"Ahahahaha...I'm sorry. It seems like I forgot who Shade was. However, I suppose that I remember him now." Rein replied in a soft tone while trying to hide her tomato red face.

"Is that so." Bright sighed and gave her a tender smile. He wrapped his arms around Rein and locked her in firm embrace. He ruffled Rein's hair before they continued walking.

"Thank you Bright. I'm glad that I have you." Rein told Bright and smiled gently at him. However, Bright can't help it but be anxious . He is completely aware about the promise between Rein and Shade which Rein had entirely forgot. Bright's grip on Rein's hand became tighter. Rein noticed it but just smiled and returned a reassuring squeeze.

"Rein, I...I want to tell you something important." Bright managed to complete his sentence without stuttering. But nervousness can be traced in his voice.

"Uh, okay. Go ahead. Tell me." Rein focused her attention to Bright.

"Rein, I-." Bright was interrupted when his mobile phone abruptly rang. Bright was agitated and uneasiness is obviously seen in his face. Rein noticed that Bright was quite perturbed and this made her feel anxious.

"I'm sorry. Please let me continue." Bright said. But before he could even start speaking, his phone rang again.

"Bright, I suggest that you should answer the call. I guess it's important." Rein said in a very sincere tone with a gentle smile on her face. "I-it's all right! Answer it while I search for a suitable place where we can have our picnic." Rein added.

"Thank you. Excuse me for a moment." Bright replied and returned a smile at Rein. However, Rein noticed that his ruby orbs are filled with anxiety and hurt.

'_I wonder what he wants to tell me. He sounds quite serious.' _Rein thought and let out a mental sigh.

Rein began to walk leisurely and examined the park. Her mind is crowded with countless thoughts. Her ankles began to hurt so she decided to sit on a bench nearby. She removed her wedge shoes and stared at the children playing cheerfully. Her lips curved into a delicate smile when she saw a winsome smile carved on their faces. She averted her gaze and began wandering around the park again. She was about to return where she left Bright when she realized that she forgot something.

"I left the cake and packed lunch!" She shouted which caught the attention of other people passing by.

Rein removed her shoes and hurriedly sprinted to the bench with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She ignored the confused expression of the crowd glancing at her and the scorching heat touching her aching feet. "Ah, I hope it is still there."

She began searching as soon as she reached the bench. "W-where... is... i-it?" Rein uttered while still catching her breath. "W-what am I going to do? It's missing. It's gone."

She sat wearily at the bench and hugged her knees. She fought the urge to cry when she felt that warm tears start to well up in her eyes. "I-I prepared that early this morning. I exerted so much effort cooking that." Rein muttered.

After a couple of seconds, a familiar voice suddenly distracted Rein from sulking. "Hey, is this yours?"

"H-huh?" Rein slowly tilted her head to see the person standing in front of her.

She was really surprised and quickly sat up straight when she a pair of dark blue eyes staring directly at her turquoise ones. His eminently handsome face which always displays a nonchalant expression, his dark blue orbs and hair, and his intense gaze reminded Rein of someone.

"Uh, that is mine. Thank you." Rein replied without averting her gaze at the stranger in standing in front of her. _'He looks very familiar, have I seen him before?'_ Rein asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu

**Chapter 3:**

There was a long uncomfortable silence between Rein and the stranger standing in front of her. Rein couldn't find the right words to say. The stranger just kept on staring at her directly. His gaze made Rein tremble. He suddenly bent down and leaned closer to Rein until their faces are just inches apart. Rein was stunned by his action. She froze as she fixed her gaze on his captivating eyes. Rein was blushing hard until the stranger suddenly cracked up and laughed earning a confused stare from her.

'_W-what's the matter with this guy? He appears unquestionably serious previously but now he is laughing like there's no tomorrow. What on earth happened to him? Weird.' _ Rein furrowed her brows.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Rein stared at him confusedly.

The stranger finally stopped laughing and flashed a smirk at Rein. "Your make-up smeared. It looks like you applied mud or grease on your face. You look like a lost girl who broke up with her beloved." He stated in a casual tone and smiled mockingly at Rein.

After hearing his reply, Rein hastily grabbed her handkerchief from her bag and promptly wiped her face. The stranger was amused by her actions and smirked at her.

"Hey, you are just making it worse." He said but Rein completely ignored him. She's eminently annoyed and she's eager to strangle him after wiping her flushed face due to embarrassment.

"Have you heard me? The black ink on your eyes is spreading on your cheeks." He added.

"This is not just a mere black ink! It's called liquid eyeliner!" Rein blurted out unable to control her rage.

"Whatever. I'll wipe it for you." He quickly snatched Rein's handkerchief and began gently wiping her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Rein protested. She can feel her cheeks burning. She tried to wear a nonchalant expression but his good-looking face made her blush a thousand shades of red.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm wiping your face? I know what I'm doing and will you please look directly at me?" He demanded but Rein kept on tilting her head to the left so he will not see her flustered face.

He just sighed and watched her muttering. _'What's wrong with her?'_ he asked himself and let out a mental sigh. He smirked and was pleased at the girl's annoyed expression. He slowly lifted her chin to tease her more. Rein totally froze when his face moved closer to hers. She can feel his cool breath brushing on her cheeks. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she felt like she's melting at that moment. A playful smirk is carved on his face until he cracked up again.

Rein's irritation grew bigger and began ranting. "Hey! W-what's wrong with you? Are you making fun of me? How can you do this to a person you just met?!" Rein's statement abruptly shocked him which made him stop laughing. He felt a stab in his chest and a pang in his heart. Rein noticed it and was confused.

"I-I w-will wipe my face. I can do it." Rein snatched her handkerchief in his grasp and glared at him.

"You do not remember me?" He murmured but Rein was still able to hear it.

"Eh? What do you mean? Have we met each other before?" Rein looked at him with eyes full of curiosity. He quickly averted his gaze and took a single step backwards.

"Will you please stop staring at me like that? You're drooling. You might start a flood." He teased and chuckled. He moved closer to Rein and gently smiled at her. His enchanting sweet smile made Rein's heart thump a thousand times faster.

"W-what?!" Rein shot a deathly glare at him as her hands curled into fists. However, he seemed unaffected and kept his nonchalant façade.

"I'm just joking. You look really cute when you're upset." He stated then smirked. Rein's face turned red at his statement.

"STOP TEASING ME! Just answer my question!" Rein yelled at him and puffed her cheeks.

"You're even cuter when you're blushing. I admit that I look tremendously nice to make you blush hard." He added and began walking away.

"Y-you're so full of yourself! You think that any girl will easily fall for you?! Let me tell you that you're wrong! I will never fall for a guy whose habit is to annoy other people! There are lots of guys out there that are much nicer and kinder unlike you! There are even more handsome than you!" Rein thoughtlessly shouted. Her statement caused him to stop on his tracks and turn his heels to see a glowering Rein. He was utterly amused by her recklessness.

He walked towards Rein and looked at her straight in the eyes. He took a step closer which made Rein take a step backwards. He enveloped his arms on her petite waist which made Rein gulp and quiver. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You will definitely regret what you said earlier." Rein can feel his breath on her ear. Rein threw punches in his arms but her petite fists are futile. Rein struggled to move and was about to scream when someone abruptly called her.

"Rein?" A gentle familiar voice called her from behind. It was Bright, wordless, shocked and extremely concerned.

"B-bright!" the guy released her and she instantly turned and ran to Bright's arms. She embraced him tightly who is still at a loss of words. Bright looked at the guy who firmly stood in front of them. Bright's eyes are filled with guilt, hurt and nervousness. Rein noticed Bright's uneasiness and held his cold trembling hands.

"Long time no see Bright." He nonchalantly stated. He folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at Bright.

"I least expected to see you here. It's been a while...Shade." Bright replied as he forced a smile on his pale face.

"Shade? You are...Shade?" Rein is now eminently confused. She glanced at Shade then at Bright.

Shade just sighed and turned around. He kept his cold stare at the ground to avoid losing his temper. He bid farewell to Rein and Bright who are just looking at him as he walks away. "Bye, take care. Uh, Rein...I was just joking around beforehand. I'm just teasing you." Shade said calmly.

"Do not do that ever again!...uh,Shade." Rein replied as she hid behind Bright.

"All right, I get it.I'm sorry. But it is not my fault. You were just overreacting. See you later Rein." Shade casually stated and waved his hand.

"W-what?! A-and what do you mean by 'see you later'?" Rein yelled and pouted.

Shade just smirked at her and totally left them.

"What happened Rein?" Bright inquired worriedly.

"Uh,t-that...uh, nothing! He was just joking. Ahahahaha..." Rein waved both of her hands and sweetly smiled.

"I'm sorry. I should not have left you." Bright said as he wrapped his arms around Rein.

"N-no, I'm perfectly okay!" Rein replied cheerfully as she returned the hug. _'Bright...why are you acting this way? Is there something wrong? Is there something that I must know?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4:**

Rein remained discreet for a couple of minutes. Bright just stared at her and held her hand firmly. Rein is still wondering about Shade as well as Bright's unusual actions. She abruptly fixed her gaze at Bright's ruby eyes which caused him to be quite surprised. There's an awkward quietness between them. Rein mustered her courage to ask him.

"Uh, Bright...I just wanted to ask you about what you wanted to tell me earlier. I-Is it concerned about Shade? W-well...I-I..." Rein hesitantly inquired.

"I-I'm very sorry Rein. I can't probably answer your questions at this moment. A-about what I wanted to tell you previously...J-just forget about it." Bright responded promptly in order to evade Rein's question. He averted his gaze and slowly enveloped his arms around Rein.

"Bright, you can definitely tell me if there is something that is bothering you." Rein stated as she stared directly at Bright's ruby orbs.

"Thank you Rein." Bright gently smiled at her. "Uh, Rein, I received a call from my mother and she asked me to do some paperwork. It seems like I must help them. Dad is also facing various problems nowadays." Bright added as he gently stroked Rein's silky blue hair.

"It's all right. You can go and assist them. I understand." Rein replied and smiled considerately.

"But I can't just leave you." Bright worriedly said.

"I can handle myself. They need your help Bright. I'm okay."

"Thank you very much Rein. Let me give you a ride home." Bright suggested.

"N-no, I'm all right. I suppose that I still need some fresh air. I want to sort things out in my mind. I'll give you a call when I get home." Rein rested her head on Bright's shoulder. Bright planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Rein just looked at Bright's silhouette and let out a deep sigh. _'I know that he has a problem.' _Rein told herself.

She began wandering around the park alone and remembered that she forgot to give Bright the milk chocolate cake and packed lunch she prepared. She scolded herself for being extremely forgetful. She managed to find an appropriate place where she can set the supposed to be picnic together with Bright formerly.

But now, she is just eating alone. Rein glanced at the lucid sky. She can feel warm tears escaping her dreary eyes. She immediately wiped them and continued eating. Her dream date was just ruined and her mind is flooded with countless thoughts.

"Hey, what happened to you? Are you all right?" Shade suddenly came and sat beside her. He still wears his nonchalant expression. He stared confusedly at the blue-haired girl. Rein was eminently stunned by his unexpected arrival.

"W-what are you doing here? I t-thought you already left? And w-why are you staring at me l-like you saw a stranger or something?!" Rein said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm just walking around when I suddenly saw a certain blue-haired girl bawling her eyes out." Shade calmly said as he took a slice of the cake and ate it.

"Hey! W-who gave you the permission to e-eat that?!" Rein protested.

"I already ate it. You can't retrieve it anymore." Shade locked his eyes at Rein then smirked.

"Ugh, you're tremendously skilled when it comes to teasing other people." Rein rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What's with that cheerless expression? Now you look like a lost little girl who discovered that her beloved is cheating on her." Shade mocked and let out a sot chuckle.

"I've had enough of your annoying jokes. You accomplished your aim to totally ruin my day."

"Well sorry about that. I never meant to devastate your dream date with your dream guy." Shade replied in a casual tone. He looked the clear sky then rested his head on Rein's shoulder.

Rein froze at Shade's sudden action. She gazed at his nonchalant face and began to fidget. Shade abruptly caressed her rosy cheeks and locked his gaze on her. Rein was dazed and tried to remove his hands but she faltered when she saw a serious glint in his dark blue orbs.

"W-what i-is it? I-is t-there something you wanted to tell me?" Rein asked as she kept her gaze on her lap.

"Rein...do you...do you like...Bright?" Shade's question startled Rein.

"W-what? B-bright? I... uh..." Rein can't find the right words to say. His question caught her by surprise.

She blushed hard and Shade noticed her uneasiness which made him sigh and ruffle her hair.

"You don't have to answer my question. Forget about it." He lounged on the ground and turned to the other side. He kept his cool and fought the urge to explain that he was actually the one who Rein fell in love with. Rein recognized his gloomy eyes and decided to cheer him up.

"I'm absolutely clueless about everything. I feel like Bright is hiding something from me. I feel like there is something important that I completely forgot. I don't want to jump into conclusions that I really forgot you. It's not like I had amnesia. I never met an accident before which will cause a severe loss of memory. But, I'm confused why I forgot you. However, I want us to be friends...uh, Shade." Rein stated in a sweet tone and smiled thoughtfully.

"Friends..." Shade mumbled as he turned to face Rein.

"Huh? What?" Rein moved closer in order to hear him.

"Nothing." Shade closed his eyes and sat up straight.

"I prepared packed lunch! Let's eat it together!" Rein beamed.

"I'm not hungry. Eat it." Shade replied nonchalantly.

"B-but... I exerted so much effort preparing it. I'm actually bad at cooking but I'm confident this time! I wanted Bright to be the first one to taste it but, he needs to go...so...I... thought..." Rein insisted.

"After you revealed that you're actually bad at cooking, you expect me to eat that?"

"J-just one bite!...please? Rein pleaded.

"Okay, it looks edible anyway." Shade smirked and began eating. Rein just looked at him earnestly and prepared herself to accept criticisms from Shade.

"Not bad Rein. It tastes normal." Shade coolly stated.

"Thank you." Rein replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Bright is extremely blessed to have a girlfriend who will do whatever it takes for him." Shade added.

"Eh? But Bright is not my boyfriend yet. W-we're just...exclusively dating. But I guess that's just similar." Rein explained as she hid her flustered face.

"W-what?!" Shade choked upon hearing Rein's explanation. He looked at Rein with wide eyes filled with curiosity. "So that just means... you and Bright are...just going out... occasionally? Shade managed to utter between his coughs.

"W-what's wrong with that? It seems like it sounded weird to you." Rein said while gently patting his back.

Thick heavy dark clouds covered the sky. Rein looked at the once placid sky and slowly stood up. The cold breeze blows. Rein hugged herself tightly. Shade noticed her and promptly removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Rein blushed at his action.

"It seems like it's going to rain." Shade said as he cast a glance at their surroundings.

"Let's go before the heavy rain pours." Rein requested as she held Shade's jacket firmly.

As soon as Rein finished folding the white fabric she placed on the ground, it began raining heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters

Enjoy reading! Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 5:**

The rain is still pouring heavily. The icy breeze made Rein shiver. Although they managed to reach a cozy café, both of them were already drenched in the rain. Rein sneezed as she dries her dripping hair. Shade snuggled next to her. Rein was quite surprised by his nearness but soon noticed his quivering hands. She held his cold trembling hands securely in her warm ones. Shade just smirked and rested his head on Rein's shoulder.

"You're cheating on Bright. Tell me... are you already in-love with me? I want an honest answer." Shade uttered as he lightly pinched Rein's flushed cheek.

"W-what did you say?! Y-you're tremendously full of yourself! I already informed you that I will never fall for a guy like you." Rein replied and shoved Shade.

Rein sat up properly and sipped a cup of soothing citrus tea to warm her. Shade just chuckled and nudged closer to her. Rein clutched the menu lying on the table and pretended scanning it to hide her extremely flustered face. Shade just fixed his gaze on the blue-haired girl beside him and let out a soft chuckle. Rein can feel her heart pounding a hundred times faster. Shade called the waiter and ordered a cup of Café Au Lait and caramel macchiato.

"W-what t-time i-is it?" Rein uttered using her shuddering voice.

"Quarter to five." Shade calmly stated as he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.

"I-I think... I need to go." Rein said while finishing her caramel macchiato.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Shade asked as he stared directly at Rein's turquoise orbs.

"Ah n-no, thank you. I can handle myself. C-can I borrow an umbrella?" Rein inquired while hiding her flustered face due to Shade's intense gaze.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't have an umbrella? If I do have, we will definitely not get wet." Shade nonchalantly responded and removed his arms around Rein.

"Okay. But I must go. Thank you for the macchiato... and the jacket." Rein slowly rose from her seat and returned Shade's jacket.

"I suppose that I can't really stop you. All right, be careful on your way." Shade said as he sipped his coffee.

He abruptly grabbed Rein's arm and scooped her in his arms. Shade lifted her bridal style. Rein froze at that moment and whined earning quick glances from the other customers.

"W-what a-are you doing?! Put me down! I-It's embarrassing." Rein demanded as she struggled but Shade held her firmly with his strong arms.

"Your feet have bruises. I just can't let you walk and ride a bus with those badly injured feet." Shade coolly stated as he put Rein down slowly and opened the door of his luxurious black car.

"I-I told you I can handle myself." Rein stated as she stomped her feet and began walking. Shade called her a couple of times but she chose to ignore him and continue walking.

Shade just sighed and continued following Rein without her noticing him. _'We're going to arrive at the same place though. She hasn't changed at all. She's still the stubborn girl I'm still in-love with.'_ Shade thought then smirked.

Rein is already 15 minutes late when she arrived at the stunning modern mansion of her mother's closest friend. Before Rein proceeded inside, she recognized an expensive black car which looks eminently similar to Shade which is parked at the garage of the mansion. She just shrugged and hurriedly turned her heels to go inside.

Rein hesitantly rang the doorbell. The gate automatically opened and she was warmly greeted by a beauteous demure woman standing in front of her. She looks very young and sophisticated like her mother.

"Oh, good evening. Your daughter is very beautiful Elsa. What a lovely child." Moon Malia, her mother's closest friend complimented her in a very soft tone.

"I-I'm Rein, it's so nice to meet you. You're prettier and gorgeous ma'am." Rein humbly greeted her and smiled sweetly.

"You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Aunt Malia. Come join us here and sip some tea." Malia offered and returned a gentle smile at Rein.

Rein timidly walked towards them. She took her seat and gaped at the splendid scenery before her.

"Y-you have an extremely beautiful garden...uh...A-aunt M-Malia." Rein shyly stated as she finished her tea in just one gulp.

"Thank you dear. Let's go inside the house. It's getting cold outside." Malia gestured her visitors to go inside the mansion.

Rein just scanned her eyes inside the modern house. She admired the interior design of the mansion. She locked her gaze at the wall designs and western-styled furniture which explicitly exhibits luxurious living. Rein took a seat on the couch and hugged the cushions which made her feel comfortable.

"Where's your son? I heard he is already back. I bet he has grown to be an eminently good-looking young man." Elsa inquired.

"He really did change. But for me, he is still the charming cute young lad you've seen before." Malia replied and let out a soft giggle.

"Stop treating me like a child mom." A familiar nonchalant voice caught Rein's attention. She was startled when she saw Shade standing at the front door staring directly at her.

"S-Shade?!" Rein nearly shouted but managed to keep her voice low and steady.

"Oh, hi Shade! Did you enjoy roaming around the town?" Malia watched her son as he walked towards them.

Shade locked his gaze at the blue-haired girl who slowly rose from her seat. Rein wanted to excuse herself but a pair of strong arms suddenly hugged her petite waist.

"Yes. I did." Shade responded to his mother's question.

Shade fought the urge to laugh at Rein's puzzled expression. Her mouth hanged open and she was too stunned to say anything. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Uneasiness is written all over her pale face.

Elsa and Malia just exchanged glances and confusedly looked at the couple standing in front of them.

"W-what are you doing here? A-re you f-following me?!" Rein asked and yanked his arms off her waist.

"What are you talking about? I'm living here. Perhaps, you're the one who's following me." Shade calmly replied and smirked.

"I-I'm absolutely not following you!" Rein replied while hiding her tomato red face.

"Ah... I suppose that both of you are back together." Malia beamed. A blissful smile is crept up on her face.

"Eh? B-but...w-we just met-."Rein was interrupted when Shade instantly closed her mouth to stop her in completing her sentence.

"Yes, we're back together." Shade replied and enveloped his arms around Rein's petite waist and placed a chaste kiss on Rein's flushed cheek.

'_What's going on? I don't understand!'_ Rein screamed on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu

Enjoy Reading! Read and Review.

**Chapter 6:**

Shade gently removed his arms around Rein's slim waist. He flashed a smirk at her as he lightly tugged her hair and placed it at the back of her ear. Rein was extremely stunned at that moment. Meanwhile, Malia fought the urge to squeal and just giggled softly. Elsa just stared at them quizzically and Fine, who was about to enter the living room, abruptly stopped on her tracks and gaped after she witnessed the jaw-dropping scenario.

Rein just lowered her head and a blank expression was etched on her face. She hadn't moved even an inch from her position. Shade averted his gaze and scowled as he realized the possible consequences of his action. Rein will explode and will pretend that he never existed just like what she did 5 years when he broke her heart. He felt a bit apologetic and admitted to himself that he acted thoughtlessly.

Rein vigorously shook her head and thought that the entire situation is just a mere dream. She abruptly slapped her face hard. Her trembling hands landed involuntarily on her pale cheek. She winced in pain and bit her lip as she tried to hide the pain. While the others on the living room yelped and hastily rushed to her.

"Hey! A-are you all right? W-why did you do that?!" Shade's voice was a bit shaky due to shock. He helped Rein sit on the couch and wiped the warm tears escaping her eyes. Rein touched her sore cheek and covered her mouth to restrain herself from screaming.

"Let me take a look dear." Elsa said softly. She slowly tilted Rein's head and gently placed an ice bag on her aching cheek. Rein flinched when she felt the ice against her pale skin.

"Does it make you feel better Rein?" Malia asked worriedly. Rein just simply nodded as a reply.

"Are you okay? Why did you hurt yourself? Is there something wrong? Tell us what happened. Why are your clothes a bit wet? You look pale! Furthermore, your ankles have blisters too. What happened?!" Fine asked inquisitively. She stared at Rein with eyes full of worry and securely held Rein's hand.

"Now that you mention it Fine...Are you all right Rein? I suggest that we must go home and get your clothes changed or else you might catch a cold. You should take some rest too." Elsa said as she lightly patted her daughter's head and smiled sweetly.

"Uh...I actually met her in the park a couple of hours ago. We got soaked in the rain. She was wearing those deadly contraptions...uh, I mean wedge shoes the entire day that is why there are some wounds on her feet. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her." Shade explained and looked directly at Rein. His dark blue orbs are filled with pain and guilt.

"It's okay Shade. You don't have to apologize." Elsa replied as she helped Rein stand up.

Rein felt slightly dizzy. She felt her head spinning and she can also feel her whole body weaken. Her eyelids are drooping and she can feel the heat creeping on her face. Her limbs weakened and she can just barely stand. She could only hear muffled noises coming from the others as they called her name relentlessly.

Shade placed his hand on her forehead and hugged her tightly before everything went black.

**The next morning**

The clock struck 9:00 am but Rein is still soundly sleeping. The calm breeze coming from the window beside her bed eased her. The soothing wind gently touched her pale skin. The sunlight reached her bubbly face and a delicate yet faint smile crept up on her face.

She can hear clatters in the kitchen...utensils being washed, microwave oven beeping, plates being placed on the table and people chattering downstairs. She chose to just ignore it pulled the covers up to her face. She continued to sleep as she enjoyed the tranquility inside her cozy room.

"I knew it...I was just dreaming." Rein spoke softly. She shifted her position and faced her closet near her comfy bed. She was about to enter another deep slumber when she felt a warm hand gently stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of dark blue orbs gazing at her. She was extremely surprised and jolted which caused her to reel in pain. Her head still hurts and she is awfully aching all over.

Shade held her shoulders and helped her sit. He took a sit beside her and ruffled her hair.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well? Does your head still hurt? We're so worried about you...especially me." Shade said and smiled at her.

Rein's gaze softened when she saw him smile. She promptly erased her thoughts and glared at him like daggers which made him feel quite uncomfortable.

"Is that how you will reply to my greeting? How mean." Shade let out a soft chuckle then smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Rein asked bitterly and continued to coldly stare at him.

"Is that how you will treat the man who took care of you throughout the day?" Shade stated as he pinched the bridge of her nose.

Rein snapped and yelled at him. "I do not remember asking you to take care of me! Leave!" Rein pummeled his arm with her weak fist. Shade caught her wrist and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay...I will leave, if that's what you want." Shade replied in a very sincere tone.

Rein fought the blush creeping on her face as she glared at him and frowned as he left the room. When Rein heard the door click, she quickly lounged on her bed, hid in her blanket and buried her face on the soft white pillow beside her.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Rein thought and sighed. She stared at the clock and decided to get out of bed and fix herself. She struggled to move her body and slowly stood. She can feel her limbs weaken for the second time. She skidded but fortunately, a pair of strong arms held her from behind.

"Be careful." He whispered on her ear in a soothing voice which made her blush.

"W-what are you still doing here?" Rein asked in a cold tone.

"I will take care of you. I will not leave you. It's time to eat breakfast." Shade said as he held her shoulders firmly.

"I can take care of myself!" Rein stated unwaveringly.

"No you can't." Shade replied and lifted her in his arms. Rein was startled and shouted.

"H-hey! L-let go of me! P-put me down! What are you doing?!" Rein protested but Shade ignored her. He put her down gently. He bent and leaned closer to her until their faces are just inches apart. "I still need to talk to you. There's something that you must know. It's extremely important. Although I know that it will shatter your heart again but...I just can't take it that you don't remember our past." Shade said with despondent eyes.

"What did you say? W-we have a past?! W-we're i-in a relationship b-before?" Rein stated frantically looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes. You were in love with me Rein." Shade responded straightforwardly as he hid his flustered face.

Rein's heart skipped and blushed hard as she heard him mumbled the words. "I...love...you. I still do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Now that I found you**

By: **theprettygirlwholoves**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/ Gyu

Thank you lovely reviewers! Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 7:**

Rein stiffened at Shade's sudden confession. She stood at her position, wordless, and extremely flustered. Shade let out a deep sigh and ruffled Rein's messy blue hair.

"Don't dare hit yourself again, you're not dreaming." Shade coolly stated and smiled at her.

"A-are you s-serious about w-what you just said? Y-you l-love me and...uh...I" Rein stammered and gulped nervously as she fidgeted and blushed intensely.

"Sorry. It was too straightforward. I don't mean to force my feelings to you." Shade conveyed. He took a seat beside Rein. On the other hand, Rein scooted a few inches and distanced herself a bit. Shade recognized the awkwardness between them. He stared at her with eyes filled with worry. A thought abruptly appeared in Rein's mind causing her eyes to twitch and glare at Shade.

"I-I'm so confused! I know that this is just one of your ridiculous jokes! Stop making fun of me! I will hit you with my fists if you will still keep on teasing me!" Rein threatened as she curled her petite hands into fists.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Shade flashed his signature smirk to Rein and moved closer to her.

"Eh? I-I mean...t-there's nothing to prove!" Rein scooted a couple of inches away from him and laughed fretfully. She noticed Shade's intense gaze. Dark blue orbs met turquoise. He cupped Rein's beet red cheeks and leaned his forehead on hers. Rein gaped and quickly closed her eyes as she felt Shade's mint breath. Shade slowly closed his eyes and was about to close the gap between them when they heard a squeal as well as a cough coming from two familiar individuals standing at the front door.

Both of them were startled. Rein instantly shoved Shade. Disappointment is obvious in his face. He casually glanced at Fine and Bright holding a few grocery bags.

"Bright!" Rein beamed as she quickly stood and launched herself to Bright's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Bright hugged her tightly and patted her hair.

"Are you feeling well? Did you have enough sleep? I was extremely worried." Bright breathed those words in her ear. He rested his chin on her head and kissed her hair.

Shade purposely coughed which caught their attention. "I suppose that I must go now. Your knight in shining armor is already here." Shade said nonchalantly. "Take care. Do not overwork yourself and take plenty of rests. I hope that you will fully recover soon. We will just continue our conversation sometime." He added as he dragged his feet towards the front door.

"Shade!" Fine called and tugged his sleeve. Shade promptly turned and looked quizzically at Fine.

"Why don't you eat breakfast with us? I-if it's okay with you." Fine said as she gave him a goofy smile.

"I had eaten breakfast already." Shade calmly replied.

"But...don't you miss hanging around with us? Eat breakfast, chat about nonsensical stuffs, crack jokes, and share experiences...just like the old times." Bright added with a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Besides, uh...w-we still need to clarify things...stay with us...please?" Rein said as she stared at him with pleading eyes. Shade was taken aback by her soft gaze. _'Why does she look so cute when she's pleading?' _Shade mentally sighed.

"Okay, I understand. I will help in preparing breakfast." Shade said as he rubbed his forehead and messed his dark blue hair.

After a couple of minutes, they all began preparing breakfast. Bright placed all the grocery items in the kitchen and assisted Fine in preparing the chowder. Fine examined the ingredients left in the pantry and meticulously chose the ingredients needed.

Rein gathered all the utensils and placed them on top of the working table. She stepped on a high chair in order to reach the mixing bowl located on the uppermost part of the cupboard. She accidentally slipped but a pair of strong arms is firmly wrapped on her waist.

"You're really clumsy." Shade teased as his lips curled into a playful smirk.

"Let go of me...please." Rein replied in a cold tone.

Shade gently removed his arms around her waist and proceeded with mixing the dressing for the sandwiches. "Why don't you help your _husband_?" Shade chuckled.

"Will you please stop addressing him with such silly names?!" Rein hissed and glowered.

"Oh, who told you that I was referring to Bright?" Shade innocently glanced at her.

"What?" Rein inquired with a completely puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry. I should have made myself clear to my _wife_." Shade softly whispered in her ear and grinned. His soothing voice made Rein's skin crawl.

"Excuse me for a moment, I don't want to ruin your lovey-dovey moment but...I just want to ask you if you want to add pancakes in our breakfast?" Fine calmly inquired while preparing the coffee.

"I-it's okay! I like pancakes! By the way, let me help you in preparing the coffee!" Rein offered help and smiled sweetly at her twin.

"It's all right Rein! You can just help Shade in preparing the sandwiches!" Fine stated cheerfully and grinned.

"H-however, Shade can do it all by himself!" Rein replied frantically. Shade's gaze sent chills down her spine.

"I agree with your sister. You should just help your _boyfriend _in preparing the sandwiches." Shade grabbed Rein's hand and gave her the bread knife as well as the wooden spoon. Rein puffed her cheeks and stared at her twin with tear-filled eyes. Fine just shrugged and gave her an innocent look.

"We can handle this Fine." Shade said as he gently patted Fine's head.

"I-I will check the chowder then. I reckon that this will be a wonderful practice before you two get married." Fine stated and let out a soft giggle.

"F-Fine!" Rein exclaimed while hiding her eminently flushed face.

"I-I'll get going then." Fine left to arrange the plates and other things in the dining room.

"Will you please get the butter inside the fridge _dear_? Shade coolly asked. A blissful smile formed in his lips. Rein stiffened after seeing the smile carved in his handsome face.

"Q-quiet!" Rein shouted as she quickly grabbed the butter inside the fridge then placed it on the working table.

However, they are clueless that a pair of ruby orbs is staring directly at them. His eyes are filled with hurt. He felt a sharp stab in his chest every moment Shade holds his beloved's hand.

"I'm sorry Rein. I'm sorry for making you forget about him. Shade is the one whom you truly loved." Bright said and let out a deep sigh as he continued stirring the chowder. He was in deep thought and forgot that the chowder is already boiling and slopping. Fine noticed that Bright is in daze. She recognized that the chowder is already spilling on the surface of the stove. Fine hurriedly turned the knob and snatched the ladle in Bright's grasp. Bright tensed up hoping that Fine is not frustrated.

"I-I'm sorry." Bright immediately apologized.

"He may be the one my sister loved but you're the one who stitched her broken heart." Fine said and smiled at him.

"But, I did not relay an extremely important message to Rein which Shade asked me to tell her before he left and went abroad." Bright simply stated as he lowered his head.

"What do you mean?" Fine asked in a flat tone. She poured the chowder on the cerulean porcelain bowl.

"A message which contains a promise that might have made her happy while he is not beside her." Bright replied and raised his head.

"A promise?" Fine asked in a serious tone. She looked at Bright with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uhm, is there a problem?" Rein asked in atremendously worried tone when she saw Bright's hurt expression.

"N-nothing... L-let us put the dishes in the dining room." Bright gestured Rein to proceed in the dining room and securely held her hand. Fine followed them with chowder in hand.

'_I wonder what is that promise all about. Bright seemed completely hurt.'_ Fine thought.


End file.
